The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for treating subterranean formations using surfactants.
Treatment fluids can be used in a variety of subterranean treatment operations. As used herein, the terms “treat,” “treatment,” “treating,” and grammatical equivalents thereof refer to any subterranean operation that uses a fluid in conjunction with achieving a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. Use of these terms does not imply any particular action by the treatment fluid. Illustrative treatment operations can include, for example, fracturing operations, gravel packing operations, acidizing operations, scale dissolution and removal, consolidation operations, and the like.
Surfactants are widely used in treatment fluids for drilling operations and other well treatment operations, including hydraulic fracturing and acidizing (both fracture acidizing and matrix acidizing) treatments. Surfactants may also be used in enhanced or improved oil recovery operations. Many variables may affect the selection of a surfactant for use in such treatments and operations, such as interfacial surface tension, wettability, compatibility with other additives (such as other additives used in acidizing treatments), and emulsification tendency. Surfactant is an important component in treatment fluids for ensuring higher productivity from unconventional oil and gas formations.
However, adsorption of the surfactant onto rock surfaces in a subterranean formation and/or proppant particulates can lead to inefficient use. Adsorption is the adherence of a thin layer of molecules to the surface of a solid. For example, a surfactant with an ionic functional group may adsorb onto a surface of rock in a subterranean formation and/or proppant particle having an opposite ionic charge. When the surfactant adsorbs onto the surface of the rock or proppant, it is no longer available in the treatment fluid for its intended use. Strong adsorption can potentially limit the availability of surfactant in reservoirs as much of the surfactant may be adsorbed near then wellbore before it reaches the interior of the reservoir.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted, such embodiments do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation should be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.